


Erofantasia

by latencylive (orphan_account)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gap Magic, Lesbian Sex, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/latencylive
Summary: Merry's supernatural abilities, as well as her relationship with her partner, have been growing ever stronger with time.  A special feeling could bring both to a climax.
Relationships: Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko
Kudos: 9





	Erofantasia

Maribel Hearn breathed heavily amidst the silence of the room - her face scarlet, her thoughts focused, her expression twisted on the very border of pleasure and sadness.

– "Ah... I miss you... Renko..."

The wide-eyed brunette popped up from between the girl's thighs.

– "What? But I'm right here, Merry!"

Merry threw her head to the side and pouted, puffing her cheeks.

– "I know. But you're not _close_ enough."

Renko licked the sticky stains from her chin as she glanced over the slender surface of her partner's bare body, purposefully and seductively posed. Her chest was subtly shivering with cold, and her lips looked lonely and inviting.

– "Then, I'll be happy to fix that~"

She lifted herself up so that their frames were aligned, then pressed her weight down until their combined form sunk into the worn couch beneath them. Her arms wrapped around the other's waist, hugging her torso tightly. Her head was tucked into the soft pocket of her neck, a pocket that seemed shaped just for her.

When Merry's lips grazed her ear, instinctively she turned her own lips to meet them, and kissed her deeply. But when she broke away, Merry still looked faintly sorrowful.

– "Oh, no. What is it?"

– "Now you're gone from down there..."

Renko couldn't help but let out a pitiful laugh as she dropped her head to rest, defeated, against Merry's shoulder.

– "I'm sorry. I wish I could be in two places at the same time."

Merry absently twirled a finger through Renko's hair, her mind clearly caught up in some vague fantasy.

– "No fair... I want you..."

– "It sure is cute when you're desperate, Merry."

Her round golden eyes, flecked with a spectrum of other colors which changed every time Renko observed them, began to dart back and forth in secret deliberation - until, finally, they froze in place. The other girl noticed them dilate dramatically.

– "...Hey, Renko. Try again."

– "Eh?"

– "Stay here. And also there."

– "I don't know... I'm not an athlete or anything; I'm just a scientist. We aren't that flexible."

– "Please."

The stubborn expression of the spoiled maiden offered no hint of joking. The seriousness of her request shone in those kaleidoscopic eyes, which were slowly being overtaken by a bright violet hue.

– "Okay... Anything you say."

Renko gently cupped her partner's chin with one hand, and reached carefully down with the other to -

– "No, no. Hold my hand."

– "But you said -"

– "It's here. Right around my hand."

At her behest, Renko reached instead for the pale arm that lay bent at Merry's side. She traced her way up the smooth forearm, momentarily pinning down the wrist to feel the pressure of the muscles pushing back against her grip. Then she slid her fingers up to the palm... and suddenly...

She was enveloped in a pool of warmth that was certainly not a hand.

– "???"

– "It worked...! _Ahhh_ , it worked!"

Renko's fingers excitedly stroked the walls of a wet, familiar place.

– "I'm inside of you... How did you do that?"

– "Ah! Not so rough...!"

– "R-right!"

The physicist could not visibly perceive the slit in the fabric of space whose shape matched seamlessly with the entrance to her favorite world. But she knew her partner well enough to quickly understand what was happening, what she must have created.

She concentrated all her efforts on the investigation. The angle of entry was ideal to explore this tunnel in ways she never had before. With absolute ease, she slid two dexterous digits up and down in a steady rhythm. The opening was already so loosened up that she was able to twist and swirl them completely around, reaching deeper, deeper. With the next thrust, Merry felt their force like a tiny gun shooting off invisible fireworks inside of her.

– "Good... Good! Just don't forget..."

Not wasting a single moment, Renko accepted the challenge of multitasking and began to shower her partner's upper body with affection. She ran her tongue across her sensitive neck in a way that made her giggle uncontrollably, and used her free arm to embrace her ever more tightly.

Between the passionate gestures, Renko poured hushed praises into Merry's ear.

– "Merry... This is amazing. You're amazing!"

– "Mhm... I love you too... ♥"

Drawn by the scent of the other side, Renko leaned over and kissed the tip of Merry's "hand," causing her to jump in pleasant shock. The investigator's search had culminated in finding the tiny trigger at the entrance to the tunnel that would grant all her partner's wishes. Pinpointing this location was usually enough to bring her to ecstasy, but in combination with everything else going on, she wondered what more might happen. She spoke directly into the gap, letting her hot breath wash over the area.

– "Won't you cum for me, Merry?"

– "I... Not yet...!"

Even through hysterical gasps, she managed to release the defiant words. As it turned out, getting everything she craved only raised the upper boundary on the girl's greed. Her legs and Renko's trembled as they tightly intertwined, leaving so little space that the latter soon expected to meet the surreal feeling of brushing up against her own teleported hand. But before that could happen, she found that her _other_ hand had suddenly vanished from its coordinates, newly at home in yet another crevice.

– "Oh!?"

– "Please, more!"

Attached to each other in every possible way, and some impossible ways, the heat between the two wouldn't stop multiplying. The merry maiden's mysterious powers, which had been gradually developing all her life, had surely led up to this moment. Simple desire had pushed her over the edge of her potential, and she couldn't get enough.

With every whim of a body part that wasn't getting enough attention from her beloved partner, she would intuitively cut the distance. Through this miraculous shortcut, the shuffle of various touches could increase to a point that blurred the borders between them completely, discovering a new meaning to "becoming one."

Energy nearly exhausted, Merry's mind was blank except for the pure sensations playing out all over her body. Together they passed the time, which Renko didn't bother to count, until at last the gap could no longer hold open....

* * *

The couple quietly closed the clubroom door and locked it up behind them. Merry brushed down her hair with one hand as they both bowed nonchalantly to a passing faculty member.

Renko turned to face her partner, satisfied, and tipped her hat.

– "Club activities went very well today, wouldn't you say?"

– "Yes, indeed~"

Renko beamed with lingering excitement as well as excitement for the future.

– "Merry, this is a huge breakthrough. I can't wait until our next meeting. If you have this ability now, just imagine all the places we can go!"

Merry's eyes cut a split-second glance toward Renko's skirt before returning to her face with a smile.

– "Yes, indeed~"

As they slept in separate dorms that night, Merry would be drooling as she thought about how to work on her range.


End file.
